JamieHunter Wiki
Welcome to the JamieHunter Wiki Welcome to the homepage of the forever alone. As of 20/10/18, Jamie Hunter became Junkrat of Overwatch fame. Jamie's Story Jamie is a being that was born at the begining of time. He is the true definition of forever alone, ever since his birth his aim in life has been to get into a relationship but has never succeeded, some people say if he does get into a relationship and it goes wrong his life will finally come to an end, but until that day Jamie will continue to live endless lifes being the true forever alone until the end of time it's self. The existence of Shane After several millenia of Jamie's life past by, a humanoid known as Shane was born, many people thought Shane became friends with Jamie and still are close friends, infact the real story is quite the opposite after millions of years of being alone Jamie finally conquered dinial and accepted his fate of lonliness. The Gods were displeased and sent Shane to bully and annoy Jamie for the rest of his life constantly reminding him that he will be forever alone and he has no real friends, other than that shane has no real purpose and will not die until Jamie himself dies. Shane reminds him of the fact that he is a douche by giving him shitty Yu-Gi-OH cards for his birthday. Shane also almost pushed Harry-Broodmother onto a motorway. How Jarrell was born Several Hundred years past since Shane has arrived on earth, flooding everywhere he went with Negative energy (The energy consisting of hurtful words often used by Trolls.) The negative energy began to meld to together and make a new life form. Jarrell. Jarrell is a creul and heartless creature Inspired by Shane to bully and Harrass, though Jarrell had no instinct no specific target so instead of Trolling just Jamie he trolls everyone and everything he sees bringing down a rain of pain and hurt upon the world, the only person who can keep Jarrell in order Is Shane himself as he is a fusion of his own evil, though somtimes Jarrell may step out of line, Shane will be sure to give him a slap. 2012 Everyone knows of the rumor of 2012 but no one knows why or how the world is going to end. As Shane continues to bully and harrass Jamie negative energy builds up within Jarrell's body and not even the Troll himself can bully enough people to release such pressure and Jarrell has been recently getting dangerously close to implosion which would create a catastrophic explosion completely erasing life from the time it's self, but the only person to contain his energy and stop Jarrell imploding is yet again Shane as he is part of his original self so as long as Shane lives on the world will be safe, but In 2012 Jamie Hunter will finally get into a relationship with girl, but will only last a few days and end on december 21st, This will cause Jamie's ever lasting life to finally come to and end and erase Shane's purpose of existance Killing him as well which will leave Jarrell unattended causing his energy to overload and his body implode destroying the world. Latest activity Category:Browse